


Ticket

by MoonQueenSelene



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black just generally being a menace to everyone, Chi-Chi does not deserve this, Chi-Chi is a school teacher, F/M, Goku Black is a dirty cop, Goku Black is..., Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, not nice, someone protect her, tags will be continually updated, we gonna multi chapters boiii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueenSelene/pseuds/MoonQueenSelene
Summary: Life is perfect for Chi-Chi Mao. She's a model citizen with a glowing record to match her cookie cutter life. That is until she gets pulled over for speeding and suddenly Officer Black has another plan in mind for the raven-haired beauty.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Goku Black/Chi-Chi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha...Yep.  
> Listen, I'll give it you straight.  
> Dark AU. Modern setting, no freaky alien powers here fellas.  
> The culmination of no sleep and too much crime tv. Lemme know what you think. Currently it stands alone as a oneshot but I definitely could make it a multi-chapter fic, but I want to gauge interest in it first. So if you end up enjoying it and would like more, definitely let me know!

It was well past 8 in the evening when she’d left work, staying behind to grade papers and to prepare the next day’s lessons. In fact, she thought the only person left in the building was the security guard, “Goodnight Krillin!” She’d called to the desk, offering a sweet smile as the shorter bald man perked up.

“Goodnight Miss Mao! Careful driving!” He responds, returning the smile in earnest. 

Chi-Chi Mao was perhaps the best loved teacher within the district. 2nd grade English, one of the subjects she enjoyed teaching the most. Fresh out of college after receiving her master’s degree she’d already had a position lined up from student teaching. Since starting at West City Prep 4 years prior, she’d managed to raise the average grade by 3 points. In fact after 10 years of being only within the top 5 districts in West City they’d managed to rise up to the 2nd place, just 3 years after she’d arrived.

She loved her job too. Working with children was so rewarding, she truly enjoyed her it. Everything seemed to fall into place for her and she was more than content with her happy little life. The drive from West City Prep would take her 30 minutes especially at night like this. She had never quite been able to adjust to the hustle and bustle of the city, not even when she was in college. It was why she’d been so adamant about getting a little house for herself just outside the city in a quiet suburb. The further towards exiting the city she seemed to get, the less and less cars she’d see passing. 

Now Chi-Chi saw herself as someone walking a straight path. She minded her own business, helped where it was needed, and she obeyed the law. She wouldn’t call herself perfect of course, she’d had a couple parking tickets in the past, but never anything serious!

It would just so happen that tonight, the young woman was tired and she was truly just craving a bath and the comfort of her own bed at that moment. There seemed to be less and less cars, she was on a main road still, weren’t many houses...It wouldn’t hurt, she supposed, to perhaps go a  _ teensy weensy  _ bit faster than she was at the current moment.

She wished she’d had the sense to stay on the straight and narrow. She  _ so wished  _ she had been smarter.

It wasn’t even 5 minutes later when suddenly a myriad of flashing red and blue lights illuminate the inside of her car, bouncing off her rear view mirror and the wailing of the sirens that followed. Chi-Chi feels her heart jump into her throat, flipping her turn signal on almost immediately and pulling off and onto a deserted side road. 

_ Shit, shit, shit. Stupid, stupid, stupid!  _ She scolds herself in her head, taking a shaky breath at the sirens stop and the sound of a door opening and closing can be heard from behind her and the soft tapping on her window. 

As she rolls it down though she’s immediately blinded by a flashlight, a hand going up to shield her eyes from the painful LED. “Evening miss.” She hears a voice, formal and pleasant enough, she supposed, come from the cop. It isn’t familiar which doesn’t surprise her. Big city, big police force, “License and registration please.”

She was loathe to admit she found herself a little flustered. Should she cry to try and get out of the ticket? Accept the ticket? Pray to the Gods that he’ll let her off with a warning? She nods, unbuckling and leaning over the center console to pop open the glove box, rifling through a couple papers before producing the registration. “O-of course Officer--?” She glances up at him, trying desperately to gauge a reaction as she pulled her ID out of her wallet, handing both items to the officer, trying not to shudder.

It wasn’t quite winter, but it was brisk out and the heat she had been so comfortable in seconds before had now shot out of the open window, leaving her slightly chilled.

“Officer Black.” He responds, flashlight moving down to study the papers in his hands. It gives Chi-Chi a chance to put a name to the face. Officer Black was actually quite handsome. Chiseled jawline, dark eyes, dark hair. She could tell he worked out, took care of himself. If this were a different situation she perhaps would have talked to him but...this was strictly business tonight, “Do you know how fast you were going tonight Miss?”

She debates for a minute how she should respond. Lie and act innocently, or admit her guilt and hope perhaps he would take pity on her? “Ahh...a little over the speed limit.” She admits, “I’m sorry officer, I’m just getting out of work and I was just tired and wanted to get home.”

His expression is unreadable, in fact it’s a little unnerving, she can’t tell what he’s thinking. He hands back her registration and license wordlessly before his full attention is suddenly on her and he’s leaning against her window, one eyebrow cocked, “Where do you work?”   


He hasn’t written her a ticket yet, perhaps...this was a good sign?

“West City Prep, I’m a 2nd grade teacher.” She holds her breath, “I stayed late tonight to grade papers so I’m just...I’m just tired.”

His attention is momentarily elsewhere. He leans back, glancing both ways at the road as if he were looking for something, “Do me a favor Miss Mao, get out of the car, please.” He sidesteps, leaving the door clear so she could open it on her own. 

To say she was surprised was an understatement. What had she done? Did he maybe think she was drunk? That she had something to hide? “I-I’m sorry?”

“Could you step out of the vehicle, please?” At the very least he’s patient with her, and his voice doesn’t change as if he’s annoyed. In fact there was almost no emotion to his voice whatsoever and she wishes there was, at least it would give her a hint as to how she should act.

When she steps out of the car she can’t help but shiver momentarily. The wind had picked up a bit and being without a proper winter coat left her feeling rather exposed to the elements. No matter, she figures that this will be quick, she hadn’t done anything wrong after all!

The flashing lights from his squad car are still on, and while they were a little disorienting she supposed it was better to have them, after all there weren’t really any streetlamps here. “Hands on the hood of your vehicle.” He commands, waiting a couple paces away.

Chi-Chi feels her heart jump. Was he going to arrest her? What for!? Panic rises in her a little and she looks at him with hesitation before nodding and setting her hands delicately on the warm hood of her car, glancing back at him every few seconds. He approached her slowly, as if he were observing her and she wasn’t entirely sure that she liked it either.

“Do you have any weapons on you? Anything that could poke, stab, or harm me in any way?” He has to hold back a laugh at the way she looks at him, “Just routine to ask.”

What did she look like, a criminal? Of course she wouldn’t have a weapon her, she had no need to carry a weapon! “No I don’t.” Her eyes widen, her voice is starting to sound a little hoarse, she feels like a tiny mouse.

“Eyes forward,” His voice is soft and warm in her left ear, she fights the urge to shudder and keeps herself focused on the night sky, instead of the strong hands patting her down. There was something utterly humiliating about the entire ordeal, his hands on her shoulders, stomach, chest, arms, legs, butt...God she feels-

The sensation is gone, there’s a tense, silent moment, and Chi-Chi wants to ask if she was free to go, but she fears what the repercussions would be if she opened her mouth, after all it hadn’t seemed to do her any good up to that point. And then she feels it, his hands back on her waist, settling them firmly there.

She takes a deep shaky breath. This doesn’t feel right. But it has to be nothing! She figures that he’s just making sure, or-or he’s trying to find his next words? He hasn’t done anything bad, he was just doing his job, right?

His left thumb strokes a small, slow, circle on her waist and Chi-Chi makes the mistake of breathing out shakily. She feels strong warmth, like a brick wall that had been sitting within the sun’s light, against her back and hot breath against her ear, “I’m gonna need you to get in the back of your car.” She feels them crash over the edge of what was right and wrong, on a one way collision course to something very illegal and very, very bad.

She turns around quickly to face him, and when she does so his hands leave her waist and settle on the hood of her car, boxing her in and pressing her between him and the front bumper. Chi-Chi is desperate to say something, but a bundle of nerves sits in her throat and no matter how hard she swallows they remain.

She shakes her head, her eyes pleading, “No.” She whispers.

“I could just give you a ticket.” He muses, a myriad of expressions, all exaggerated, crossing his face, “But you’re nervous, acting a little shifty, so I decide to search your car and-- oh, would you look at that?” He never breaks their gaze, one hand slowly moving to his back pocket to pull something out, which Chi-Chi doesn’t recognize until he’s dangling in front of her wide-eyed visiage, “Angel dust, Miss Mao?” He tuts, “That’s very unbecoming of an educator you know. The community certainly can’t have a teacher with a drug habit, simply won’t do.” 

She sees her life flash before her eyes. Her career, she worked so hard for, the kids she loved getting to see every day. Her little house and happy little life with her friends...All gone, in an instant. It felt as if she were on a rollercoaster and suddenly there was a steep drop she wasn’t aware of, feeling it within the pit of her stomach. She’s speechless, stunned, mouth agape, before she manages to squeak out, “You-you can’t do that!”

He smiles, chuckling, slipping the tiny bag into the front pocket of his shirt before bringing a large hand to gently stroke her cheek, “I can do whatever I want. I mean who are they going to believe? A decorated officer with a glowing record, or the mousy little school teacher?” He quirked an eyebrow, patiently awaiting her response.

Chi-Chi feels numbness grab hold of her. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t be! She feels tears cloud her vision, her knees suddenly felt weak and she’s grateful for the car so that she had something to lean on. There’s no movement or sound from him, she knows exactly what it means. Her feet drag across the pavement, she stumbles her way to the car down and obeys.

“Go ahead and take your pants off. I’ll be right back.” 

She does-- she’s not sure what else to do-- and watches as he kills the flashing lights. She prays silently to herself.  _ Leave. Just...just get in your car and go, I won’t tell anyone I promise!  _

She’s not that lucky. When he returns to the car and closes the door behind him Chi-Chi shivers. The warmth level in the car, while it was still rising again, did nothing to stop the shaking. She wasn’t cold persay, she was...she was scared. 

He doesn’t pay her any mind for a moment, peering into the front of her car and seeming to find everything satisfactory, right before he plucks up her phone, “Let’s turn this off, shall we?”

He’s smart.

Perhaps he had done this before.

He puts a hand on her chest and slowly forces her to sink down and onto the fabric of the seats. Having successfully completed that task he sets it back into the passenger seat and begins to fumble with his belt, “Have you ever done this before?” He demands.

Chi-Chi isn’t sure how to answer that question. It was too vague. Had she ever had sex before? Had she ever been forced by a cop in her own car? Had she ever been raped? She frowns, scared to even open her mouth and ask.

He was unpredictable; she couldn’t see  _ anything  _ bubbling beneath the surface and she was terrified of what exactly that meant for her.

When there’s no answer he stops what he’s doing to shoot her a look, “Have you ever been with someone before?” He clarifies, seeing her confusion.

Wordlessly she nods. Yes, she’d had a boyfriend some years back in high school but that had been the first and last time she’d been with someone and she supposed technically they never even went all the way. She wasn’t going to tell him that.

She watches in silence as he shifts awkwardly, able to push his trousers down to about mid-thigh. He spits into his hand and gives a couple strokes to his already-hard cock.

Her mouth goes dry.

This wasn’t high school, and he was certainly no teenage boy.

Her breathing is already faster than it should be, but it quickens when she feels him leaning over her, free hand making quick work of her panties, “Hey,” he rasps softly, “Relax.” His hand ghosts over her belly, prying her weak legs apart, letting them rest on his shoulders, “If you’re too tense then it’s going to be unpleasant. Let me make it pleasant.” 

She jumps, just a little bit, at the sensation of his cock teasing her entrance. Light pressure, he moves himself torturously, against her clit. She tries to force herself to a different place but it’s hard.

The ambience is set, she sees the car windows begin to fog, the radio was still on, the sound it emitted was low but she was able to identify the song: Emily by Blackbear.

As he rubs up against her, he manages to graze a sensitive spot and she gasps softly, her eyes squeezing shut tightly. She hadn’t meant to gasp, it just happened! “There we are,” he purrs, brushing against it a couple more times and chuckling as she exhibited the same reaction, “Good girl Chi-Chi.”

She swallows a loud sob when he uses her name. She hates it, she  _ hates him.  _ He wraps an arm around her thigh, and repositions her slightly before his thumb replaced his cock, rolling her clit in small circles, he lines himself up and slowly enters her.

She didn’t care how much he had told her to relax, she didn’t care that he had his thumb on her clit to try and keep her distracted, it  _ hurt.  _ She inhales sharply, fists clenched as she bit down hard on her lip to keep from yelping. She bucks her hips and he moves his thumb a little faster, something which she feels grateful for. She just needed something to keep her distracted from the sensation of being split open.

“You know,” She hears him let out a low ragged breath as he’s fully sheathed inside of her, “Lying to the police is a punishable offense young lady.” He pulls out slightly, experimentally, before sinking back into her.

“I haven’t lied-!” She cuts herself off at the sensation, whimpering softly before rolling her hips into his hand, “I haven’t…”

“No?” He asked, repeating the motion again, this time penetrating her deeper, “I don’t believe you. No way you’re this tight and not a virgin.” He repeats the motion again and hisses out, “Ohh fuck…” He stops, pulls his hand away from her clit to lick her juices off his fingers before he returns to touching.

_ She fucking hates him. _

He gives her a minute to adjust, watching her face with half-lidded eyes. God she’s...she fucking gorgeous. She’s desperate not to enjoy this and he’s desperate to be certain she does. He’d known she was something special from the second she’d rolled down her window. He feels her, getting wetter and slicker with each roll of his thumb. He thrusts, slow and short, and eventually pulling all the way out before slamming back in, picking a stride that’s comfortable. 

There’s pressure beginning to build up in her lower abdomen, her eyes closed, her mouth hangs slightly agape, breathing faster and faster with each thrust. His hands free themselves just to wrap around her back, pulling her closer into him.

He grunts into her ear like an animal(and Chi-Chi tells herself firmly in her head that he  _ is  _ an animal), cursing low under his breath. She can hear the sound of skin against skin, her hands sit firmly above her head and she was certain it was the only thing keeping him from slamming her head into the car door.

She feels the cold metal of his badge press against her thigh, slick sweat sticking to the both of them. It’s too much...Her eyes close tightly and she feels  _ it _ : The pressure rises fast, far too quickly for her own tastes and a puddle of heat at her very core. Her breathing hitches suddenly,

_ No! _

_ No! _

_ She doesn’t want to--! _

Her vision goes white and she’s helpless to stop her legs from suddenly stiffening and then shaking like leaves during a storm. She comes undone beneath him with a loud wail, hips bucking and twitching with her legs.

He feels her tighten around him, tighter than she already was around him. Officer Black laughs, “Good girl, good girl!” he cooes, kissing her ankle, swearing softly, “Fuck...Tight, so tight…”

Chi-Chi blinks rapidly a few times and for a moment thinks she might faint, hell, she’d even welcome it after the stupor it leaves her in.

“That’s right, cum for me baby. Oh look at you!” He takes in her expression, “So helpless…” he grunts with another thrust, “This is just what our prim little school teacher needed isn’t it?” He knows he’s close, he can feel it, “You know what I’m willing to bet? I’m willing to bet it’s been a long, long time since you’ve been with someone. You know what that means?” His next few thrusts are harder, he’s beginning to lose himself, “That means you probably aren’t on birth control huh? You don’t want me to cum in you, do you? Knock you up.” He sees the look on her face and can’t help but laugh, “Aw but you’re so good with kids aren’t you? Maybe this is what you need--”

The haze dissolves as she registers his words and she shakes her head, hands instinctively flying out to try and push him away. But she’s sloppy, and weak from her orgasm. He has her hands pinned to her chest before she can even register that the fight is over.

A couple more harsh thrusts and he groans, letting her hands go in an instant to grab her hips, pulling her in with an iron grip and holding her in place as he swells and spills inside of her. Chi-Chi gasps, yelps, and pushes against his chest but it’s futile really. He’s like an unmoveable brick wall. She feels every spurt of cum, every twitch of his cock inside her.

They stay like that for a minute, he loosens his grip slowly and pulls out, smirking when she twitched at the sensation. Her face is nothing short of shell-shocked. He pulls his trousers back up wordlessly, and gradually his expression returns to the blank, calm officer that had first approached her car.

He opens the door and Chi-Chi feels the icy air chill her to her bone. “Your drive real careful now, Miss Mao.” The door slams. 

She listens to the sound of the cruiser’s engine come to life, watches as the headlights flip on and pull off the side of the road before speeding back in the direction of the city.

She sits up almost robotically. Her eyes dart around her car as if suddenly everything is very foreign to her. She locates her panties, slowly sliding them back on and wincing when she can feel... _ him _ spilling out of her. She grabs her pants next, slowly slipping them on one leg at a time and buttoning them with shaking fingers. She still remains in the backseat for a few minutes more, before exiting the back and making her way back to the driver’s seat, not bothering with putting her shoes back on. She sits there, staring straight ahead and into the darkness for a long, long time.

It was wrong. What happened to her was so horrifically wrong.

And the worst part was, no one would believe her.

Chi-Chi turns the ignition on and cracks the windows. Suddenly the cold air doesn’t feel so cold. She waits as the fog lifts, and drives another 5 minutes to home through hot tears and choking sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update? I know, it's honestly been months in the making. I'd like to thank everyone for their feedback! I'm glad that there's been interest in this fic! Buckle up folks! If the first chapter was not an indication of things to come I'll state it here: Throughout the entirety of the this fic there's going to be some adult situations and extremely dark content matter, if that is not your cup of tea I would suggest you navigate away now.
> 
> For everyone else: Hope you enjoy!

She doesn’t sleep that night. 

In fact when she pulls her car into the garage and sits there motionless for a few minutes she feels like she’s watching a movie. Her movements felt automatic and artificial, pulling herself out of the car and locking it behind her, stepping up into the kitchen and dropping her bag onto the kitchen counter.

It’s a dull throb from below that brings her back into her physical being. She can feel  _ it _ , she can feel  _ him, _ sliding out of her and staining her panties.

Shower, she needs to shower, right now. 

She made a beeline to the bathroom, turning the water on, as hot as she could possibly get it and began to strip, throwing aside her clothing and pulling off her underwear.

The sensation of it is enough to bring her to her knees in front of the toilet, violently expelling the slice of pizza she’d had for dinner. It burns her eyes, her throat, her nostrils and she can’t even bring herself to care. It feels better, like she’s ridding her body of deadly poison.

She throws them in the garbage. She just wants to be rid of the memory and the feeling.

Usually she enjoyed a nice warm shower after a long work day, it helped her to unwind, not that dealing with kids was stressful but sometimes their limitless energy would wear her down. However, now was not the time to enjoy her shower, now was the time for erasure. And the burn of scalding water felt like salvation on her skin. She just wanted the feeling of his hands off of her body. Just wants this to be all a bad dream.

She plucks up her scrub brush and begins from bottom to top, ignoring the red water that swirls down the drain. She  _ needed  _ to be clean. By the time she’s finished the water has gone cold, and she lets it run over her face, washing away the tears and soothing her burning retinas. She drags herself out of the shower, pulling a towel off the rack and ignoring the 3 or 4 that fall down with it.

She feels, at the very least, cleaner.

That is of course, until she walks by the mirror. Chi-Chi stares at the reflection for a long, long time. It feels somehow so foreign and different. Wasn’t this the same reflection she’d stared back at just that morning before heading to work? Smart, sensible, happy Chi-Chi!

But the girl in the mirror now was…

Plain, ugly, naive Miss Mao. She feels so stupid. She should have fought, she should have done something! No. Instead she laid there like a rock and let him touch her, let him violate her! How could she do that!? The woman shook her head, sending tendrils of wet ink black hair splaying across her face. She shudders and flips off the light. She doesn’t want to look at that reflection anymore. Slipping on a long nightgown she dragged herself into the bed and underneath her blankets.

The silence that followed was almost worse than what she’d experienced earlier that night. It was deafening and oppressive.

She can’t sleep.

A sob catches in her throat and she rolls onto her side, “Oh my god…” She whispers before erupting into tears once more.

What exactly  _ had _ happened? 

She could take inventory, even though everything seemed to just feel so fake: She had been raped by a cop. She didn’t do anything about it then and she wouldn’t do anything about it now. There were no other options afforded to her there. Had it been a stranger, had it been someone in a position opposite hers she could have gone to the police but...where did a rape victim turn when those sworn to protect have done the exact opposite?

Nowhere.

She knew how these things turned out, she watched the news, she’d heard the stories. No one would help her. Officer Black was right: Her word over his, and that didn’t leave her with the best odds of being believed.

No one would believe her. Better for her to just shut up than to cause more problems right?

No, she didn’t believe that either. He had hurt her, he deserved to be punished, to face justice. But would he really face any sort of a consequence? If no one believed her then...no, he was going to be just fine.

Horror, fear, disgust, loathing, all come in a vicious cycle, dragging her round and round and round even when she pleaded for it to stop.

The night seems to last endlessly, every time she looks at the clock a minute feels an hour and by morning she feels as if she’s lived an eternity. An internal debate ensues as first light begins to dapple the sky in pinks and purples: Go to work or call off?

One one hand, calling off would give her the benefit of being able to stay inside, to have her time to...deal with her feelings surrounding the situation. On the other, going to work would provide a more than welcome distraction. She loved working with the kids, perhaps it would be good for her to get her mind off of it, to at least try and forget.

She sits down at her vanity table and begins to brush out her hair. The decision has been made.

Heading out early proved simple, but getting back into her car that morning had not come easily. The smell of sex lingered. Her own floral perfume mingled with something spicier and deeper-- Had he been wearing cologne? She couldn’t remember.

She sprays air freshener until the can sputters out it’s last drop, leaving a thick and unpleasant haze around the entire car, but hey, at least the smell was gone. She flips on the radio and starts her commute into West City.

She needs extra time of course, now that she’s going to be taking a new route. The lights and the sound of the city are somehow comforting this morning and when she parks by a small convenience store and sees that there aren’t many people she’s loath to admit how relieved it made her feel.

She knows what she’s there for but even then she walks around the store with no real purpose for a short while to work up the courage to go up to the pharmacy. The woman at the front looks incredibly sweet and she’s grateful that’s the case but there was still a level of shame to purchasing this. She felt...she felt dirty.

“Hello Miss! What can I do for you on this lovely morning?” She asks in a voice far too chipper for this early in the morning.

“Hi um…” She licks her lips and leans in a little closer, “I’m just here to buy the Plan B pill…” God this was...humiliating.

She supposed that the woman must have picked up on her nervous demeanor, nodding, “Sure thing! Just one moment,” And she turns to pull it off one of the shelves, handing it to Chi-Chi, “Anything else I can help you with today?”

Chi-Chi hears the rumble of her stomach on her way up to the front to pay. Shit, she’d forgotten to eat anything! She opted for the closest and easiest option available to her: An aloe drink from the fridge up front and a fresh steamed pork bun from their prepared food section. That would be enough to coat her stomach, enough that she could take the pill without being sick. That was all that mattered.

When she walks into the school she’s one of maybe 5 teachers who had arrived early, and she avoids her usual round of greetings to slink pass silently and into her classroom. She’s just barely seated herself at her desk when she hears a soft knock at her door, “Come in!” She calls, quickly downing the pill in one swallow, chasing it with more of her aloe drink.

“Chi-Chi you're here early today!” The voice of her colleague is chipper and Chi-Chi thanks the stars that it's Miss Launch that stands in the door and not someone else, “What’s the occasion?”

She smiles genuinely, “Ah I just got up a little early, decided that if I was awake I might as well come in and tidy up the place!” She sets down her pork bun and notices Launch’s eyes follow her, a sudden frown on the blue-haired woman’s face, “Something wrong Launch?”

“Is that all your eating? Goodness that’s not breakfast.” She walks over to her desk and takes her hands, “Since we’re here so early do you want to go to that cute little diner 2 blocks up?” Her eyes sparkle in a way that you’d have to be heartless to say no, “Please? It’ll be my treat.”

She debates it, having wanted some quiet time, but a nice meal before work did sound tempting. Plus the other teachers always spoke so highly of it…”Alright, but only because you offered!” 

When they arrived, the diner was just beginning to pick up in business. Quite a few tables filled, quite a few open. Launch opts for a booth with a view of the main street.

“What’re you gonna get?” 

Chi-Chi scans the menu: simply, comforting...Just what she was looking for, “Something simple and light probably. What about you?”   


“Pancakes,” Launch sighs dreamily, “They make wonderful fluffy pancakes here, way better than anything I’ve ever been able to cook!”

The woman taking their order seems kind enough. Launch orders 2 pancakes, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. Chi-Chi opts for a slice of french toast, a bowl of fruit, and a black coffee. She sees the look Launch shoots her as she orders, but she reassures her that it is more than enough food. They compromise: She agrees to try part of Launch’s pancake.

Small talk ensues. 

For the first time in a great while she welcomes it with ease. They talk about work, their students, their plans for the upcoming holiday season…

“No one…” Launch pauses, “No one special in your life right now?”

“No,” she’s quick to answer, “Just...Just haven’t found the right person yet y’know?”

She nods understandingly, “Ah I know what you mean Chi,” she frowned, “Doesn’t it get awfully tiring, being alone?”

Now it’s her turn to stifle a laugh, “Nope! I’m happy bein’ single.” She blushes a bit, realizing that her accent had slipped, even if it was just a little, “Honestly I’m happy  _ being  _ single. Less drama, more time to focus on myself and my career. If it comes along then it comes along, and if it don’t- doesn’t, it doesn’t.” She shrugged.

“You know I think your accent is cute Chi, I don’t know why you work so hard to try and hide it! It gives you character.” Launch offers, chuckling at the bright red blush of embarrassment on her face.

“Well to be completely honest with you I don’t like it. It just...I don’t want to come across as simple minded, I mean I know the accent has nothing to do with that, but I also know how people perceive it to be. I’d stick out like a sore thumb.” Her eyes glanced up at the waitress and thanked her as she set the plates down in front of them.

“Anything else I can get for you ladies today?”

“No, thank you.” 

And with that they set to work on their food. Chi-Chi hates to admit it but the food is lovely and while pancakes were not her usual morning breakfast, she agreed they were as fluffy and dreamy as they had been described. Her french toast is delightful, she’s genuinely enjoying the meal! Imagine that, a wonderful start to the day!

And then the bell chimes as the door opens and the older waitress from behind the counter leans on her shoulders, shooting the patron a sarcastic look, “Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up! You know you’re lucky you’re showing now, I was gonna have the cooks give away the food.”

“Ah I know, I know!” Comes a sheepish voice, “Traffic’s a bitch this morning. You’re an angel Eclair, really I-”

The woman offers him a rye laugh and roll of the eyes before saying, “Alright, alright you don’t need to get on your knees and kiss my shoes, pick a booth and sit down, I’ll have them bring out the food. Fasha’s with you? Does she want anything?”

The two young teachers are so enamoured in their own conversation they don’t hear the commotion. Back and forth chatter, they’re almost finished with their meal when the older waitress approaches the booth behind them.

“Alright so let’s make sure we got this all right: 5 pancakes, a full plate of hash browns, 3 eggs benedict, 4 pieces of toast, a belgian waffle, 8 slices of bacon, 2 breakfast sausages, and a black tea.”

Chi-Chi and Launch’s conversation dies the second they hear it. The look from their meals to each other with a silent exchange of:  _ Holy shit.  _ They had kids who sure, could put away a meal meant for 4 kids, but this? They figured it had to be more than one person.

“And Fasha, for you, a black coffee.”

“You’re too kind Eclair.”

“Well, did I get it right Officer?” 

Wait-

A chuckle, “You’re truly an angel, what would I do without you?”

Time stops. It’s like a horror film when the audience can see the horrifying killer materialize behind the final girl, ready to strike and yet she remains completely unaware. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, her arms prickle as well. This couldn’t be happening. No, no, no, she  _ refused  _ to believe it! Couldn’t be! A minute or so passes. Too long, she’s sure, for her companion not to suspect something, not that her expression of abject terror didn’t give it away completely. Her fork clatters against her plate, louder than she means it, eliciting a sharp hiss from her, “Shit-”

She needs to get out of there. 

Now.

“Chi are you alright?-”

She doesn’t give her the chance to finish. Not when she can feel eyes on her, “Yes! I’ll be right back Launch, promise-” She’s made it to the bathroom in what feels like record time, leaning against the wall and staggering out a breath she’d been holding.

In...out...In...out...In- Oh who was she kidding!? This stupid breathing method was bullshit, there was no one she was going to calm down! Not when-

* * *

“God...Goku that’s disgusting, I don’t understand how you can eat like that.” Comes the disapproving voice of his female partner across from him.

He rolls his eyes, wiping away a trail of sickly sweet syrup from his chin, “Cheat day.” He barely grunts out the words, grabbing the tea and taking a large gulp, setting his fork down.

It had to be fate.

What else could it have been?

In a city of millions she just so happened to be in the same little mom-and-pop diner as him, the night after their illicit encounter? She had been sitting there with what he could only assume was a close colleague, from the way they were dressed. She was laughing, smiling...His feet had carried him to the booth behind her before he knew it. He couldn’t see her face, not that he minded. The back of her head was pretty too. That perfectly kept bun perched atop her head, mass of inky black hair.

He should have taken her hair out of the bun last night, ran his fingers through it, pulled it firm...It looked soft.

It was impolite to eavesdrop, but he really couldn’t help himself.

“I said that they shoulda hired more teachers a good long while back. So many new people are comin’ inta the city now...Our class size is gonna double by next year y’know, and it’s hard enough as it now to have one on one time with ‘em.”

Hold on, that wasn’t- He hadn’t picked up on an accent last night! Country, definitely, and thick from what he could hear. Reminded him of every old nanny he’d ever had. He decided within a few seconds he liked hearing it come out of her, liked the way it rolled off of her tongue. It made her sound dumb and simple and something about that was...a bit of turn on, if he was honest with himself. She had come across so prim and proper the night before, he never would have guessed. That must’ve been the point. 

Officer Black knew that she would inevitably recognize him, not by his appearance behind her of course, but by his voice.He made certain to speak loud enough for her to hear him. Watching her go stiff like that...Like a deer in the headlights. God she was so pretty he just wanted to drag her out to his car, bend her over in the backseat and-

He didn’t look up from his food when she shot off to the bathroom. He can see the downright deadly look Fasha gives him though. One of confusion and then, a slightly scolding look, like how he remembered his mother looking at him when he was a kid.

“How much longer are you gonna take? We have to start patrols soon you know.” That scolding tone of voice too…

He sets down his napkin, “We’ve got 20 minutes, don’t worry. Look I gotta step away for just a second, I’ll be right back.” He heads off in the same direction before Fasha has a chance to ask what he’s doing. He has to see her, just a few seconds and he knows she won’t be very long. West City Prep opened its doors at 10 minutes to 10 and it was 9:30 now. 

The chase was always half the fun.

She finishes reapplying her lipstick, frowning at her reflection. Still too pale. She didn’t bring blush with her, so she opted for the good old fashioned method of pinching her cheeks. It was as good as it was going to get she supposed, she didn’t want to bruise herself. Deep breath. Be calm. She was certain Launch would have paid by now and would be waiting for her. She’d just grab her purse and be out of there and everything would be-

She’s dead on her feet as soon as the bathroom door closes behind her.

He’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed, relaxed posture. In fact, so relaxed that there was no way to make it past him without shoving him out of the way. 

_ Scream, scream. Idiot! Don’t just stand there! Scream! _

The voice in her head went unanswered. She blinks once, twice. He’s turned to look at her now, “Fancy meetin’ you here Miss Mao.” He drawls, purposely trying out her accent. It sounded silly, felt odd on his tongue, out of place, “Glad to see you got home okay last night.”

Her face is beet red with embarrassment. He’d  _ listened  _ to her talking to Launch.

He pushes himself off the wall, taking a step toward her, watching as she jumps back. He couldn’t hide his malicious smirk, “You know,” he pauses, his hand going to caress her cheek before gently tilting her head up, “I like that color on you. Real pretty.” There’s a chuckle he just can’t stifle, bringing his thumb up to brush gently against her lip.

She whimpers, her brain screamed louder but her body wouldn’t respond, frozen to the floor beneath her feet. 

She looked scared shitless and seconds from tears, honestly he thought she looked more beautiful that way, “What’s the matter baby, cat got your tongue? I won’t hurt you if that’s what you’re scared of. I’m a cop, remember?”

She has to do  _ something!  _ She can’t just stand there and take it! She’s barely even aware of the low growl that rumbled in her throat, “Don’t touch me.” She had meant to say it louder, but it seemed to have the desired effect.

He looks genuinely surprised and she’s more than happy with that. A tiny victory, to render him momentarily speechless. And his upper lip quirks in a way that looked like he was still smirking and yet half scowling as well, like he’s holding back something horrific that only he can imagine, “Where’s that fire from little lady? You laid down for me nice and quiet last night.” The color drains from her already pale skin and that’s enough to bring him a sick sense of satisfaction, “Do me a favor and behave yourself now.” He lets go of her face and takes a step aside, “I would not want to be the one processing you at the station.” 

Ah yes, and therein lies the issue for her: He was a cop. He had power that she did not and if his words from last night meant anything, he would get away with it too.

As soon as he gives her that chance she’s gone. Launch notices her face immediately, grabbing her things and leaning close, whispering, “Chi-Chi what’s wrong? What happened?”

“L-let’s just go Launch, we’re gonna be late.” She tries to smile but it comes out wrong. Jesus, she can feel him staring-- “Please.” Her voice is low, but the look on her face is telltale; like she’d seen a ghost.

He doesn’t want her to leave, but he sure as hell loves watching her go.  _ You are more than meets the eye. The prim, proper, perfect teacher Miss Mao is actually just a simple little farm girl.  _

He could conjure up about 100 different scenarios, hundreds of images…

“Hello, earth to Officer Black??? Are you going to finish your food or not!”

_ Of course, you have to interrupt me when I’m just getting to the good part.  _ “Yes of course, I paid for it didn’t I?”

“Then hurry up. Once we finish downtown patrol we’re swinging back by the station. Your with the rookie today-”

He held up his hand to stop her, swallowing a rather large bite of pancake, “I specifically said that I didn’t want to be stuck training the new ones.” He huffed indignantly and rolled his eyes, “Let me guess. My father thinks it would be good for me and because you two are getting handsy after hours in his office, you listened.”

Fasha glares at him, it’s a warning if nothing else. She doesn’t appreciate his attitude in the least, “No. I did it because you’re intelligent and capable and I at least know that rookies aren’t gonna get killed on your watch. Show him the ropes. He’s timid but he’s got a good head on his shoulders, I think you might even like this one.”

_ I highly doubt that.  _

* * *

Chi-Chi wasn’t one to indulge in her breaktime but today was different. She’d already had a very, very long day and kicking her feet up on her desk wasn’t illegal the last time she checked.

She’d like to say she’s just going to forget about what happened last night and what happened that morning but still she feels it. The ache where his hands had grabbed her, certainly he left bruises but part of her didn’t want to know, it would be too real.

“Deep breaths Chi-Chi. One day at a time. We’re strong, we’ll get through this.” She mumbles to herself.

_ Ding! _

So much for relaxation. Chi-Chi takes her feet off her desk, snatching her phone from the drawer. She usually didn’t get notifications very often and this was a text.

Bulma:  _ Hey Chi! It’s been a while, I mean I know you’re busy but geez at least text me ONCE in a while! Anywayys I wanted to know if you had time to catch up after work? Maybe grab dinner together, it’ll be my treat? _

Usually hanging out was fun, she even welcomed it but…

_ Hey Bulma! Sorry! It’s been busy lately I totally just forgot about texting haha. I’d love to catch up after work, but maybe we just order some take out like the good old days?  _

And almost instantly the response:

Bulma _ : Like the good old days!? Are you running a fever? Is this Chi-Chi I’m talking to? You used to complain when we’d get take out! Of course we can, my place or yours? _

Chi-Chi:  _ Yours _

Bulma:  _ It’s a date! See you later cutie! <3 _

Going to see a friend was good. It was a good first step, it would keep her mind off of what happened. And honestly she wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to fall asleep if she went back home. It wasn’t like driving around on sleepless nights was an option now either, too risky. Besides, if she knew Bulma and she definitely  _ did  _ know Bulma, the night would be filled with food, talk of her on-and-off boyfriend, booze, and eventually end in the two of them passed on in her bed watching reruns of Friends. She needed a girls night, in fact, she had more than earned it.

The bell ringing brought Chi-Chi out of her daze, immediately taking her feet off the desk and straightening herself out, “Alright kids! Remember to study please you have a spelling test on Wednesday! Have a wonderful weekend!”

* * *

There was always something so grandiose about Capsule Corp that took her breath away everytime she saw it. The modern architecture, the ridiculousness of some of the high tech features. And yet somehow Bulma fit so perfectly into it she never batted at an eye. Her friend was a girl who grew up with a genius billionaire father and gorgeous model mother and somehow ended up somewhere in between the perfect mixture of a gorgeous genius billionaire. How she’d ever come to make friends with such a...down home country girl like Chi-Chi she’d never understand.

_ “Name and purpose?”  _ The metal voice of a security guard rasped through the box at the gate.

“Miss Chi-Chi Mao! I’m here to see Bulma!”

Chi-Chi looks forward just in time to hear a long droning beep as the gates open and the voice once again responds, “ _ Right this way Miss Mao. She’s in the east wing. _ ”

“Oh- thank you!” She drives forward. This place was nothing short of labyrinth and she feared getting lost each time she visited, but, as usual. Tragedy did not strike and Chi-Chi parked her car in the correct garage.

“Hey there lady! Long time no see!”

Chi-Chi smiled, turning to see her friend leaning in the doorway, “Nice to see you too Miss Model.”

She had always found Bulma to be one of the most beautiful people she’d ever laid eyes on. Gorgeous long legs, curves that most women would pay thousands to have, gorgeous blue eyes, a stunning voice and a personality that had the power to command a room simply by entering it. She’d been a butterfly in college, and it hadn’t been any surprise that she’d previously been prom queen and top cheerleader in her school.

But Bulma wasn’t the mean girl that Chi-Chi had expected and feared her to be either. In fact she was one of the nicest people she’d ever met. She’d been kind to her from day one, welcoming and inclusive and honestly she wasn’t even sure if she would have stayed in West City if it weren’t for her best friend.

“Go ahead, make yourself comfortable!” Bulma chimed, leaving Chi-Chi to sit down on her couch, “I’ll be right back let me juuuussstttt….” She nearly trips running back over to her friend's side, “Here!”

“Wine? Bulma isn’t it a little early?”

She blinks, takes a second, looks down at the wine bottle, “Is it too early?” She looks for a second like she’s having a momentary crisis before she nods, “Yes, it...it might be a little early. Anyway, where are we getting dinner from my beautiful girlfriend?”

Chi-Chi taps on her chin contemplatively. Where to get food? Hmm...Briefly she thought of the diner and breakfast was nice, but thinking about that place left a sour taste in her mouth she couldn’t shake. What had they eaten in college other than microwave ramen and an egregious amount of sodium…?

“What about that little shop two blocks from our dorm? Oh shoot, I can’t remember the name...They sold the really really good baozi!”

“Oh, the one that had really weird questionable hours and sold black market soju under the counter?”

“Yeah!”

Thank God for delivery.

“This is...honestly so bad it’s good.” Bulma spoke up between huge bites of fried rice, “The fact that we managed to stomach this twice a week when we were in college and we’re still alive? Nothing short of a miracle. Anyway, how have things been?”

How had things been?

Well, barring the absolute nightmare that the past 24 hours had been, things had been good, “Work is good. I love the kids I’m working with. I think I’ll probably teach full-time with younger kids and if need be I’ll sub for high school but I think working with little ones is easier.” She took a bit from one of the pork buns, god it  _ was  _ so bad it was good, she couldn’t stop herself, “Things have been good here I see, how’s things with...y’know?”

Bulma stopped, set down her fork and rolled her eyes, her face scrunching up in a mixture of rage and disgust, “Who?  _ That  _ jackass? We got into an argument 2 weeks ago because he didn’t like the dress I picked out for this event so we argued about it. He told me I looked like a hooker and I told him to get the fuck out and never speak to me again. That’s how that went. Word of advice, Chi? Don’t date cops.”

_ You don’t have to tell me twice.  _ Now she felt a bit nauseous, and it wasn’t from the food.

“What about the absolutely thriving love life of Chi-Chi? Hm? When are you going to grace me with the title of godmother to your 10 or 15 little babies?”

She had to take a minute to think about it.  _ Really  _ think about it. What had happened to her...how could she trust anyone? How could she be okay with meeting a guy and trusting him and then spending her entire life having to explain away her weariness without telling someone that this happened to her? She wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure if she could ever- “Not anytime soon that’s for sure. I’m perfectly happy with the way things are right now.”

“I’ve got all this money to spoil them and yet you give me nothing.” She pretend-faints, cracking one eye open before bursting into laughter, her raven-haired friend not far behind, “Alright, alright! You wanna go swimming? The indoor pool should be a nice and toasty 90 degrees by now, I know you like it warm,”

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit and-”

“Chi-Chi,” Bulma raises an eyebrow and rolls her eyes, “You act like I don’t have 500 swimsuits you could borrow or hell, have, if you so wanted.”

“I’m not as well endowed as you and-”

The rest of her sentence died when she took one look at her friend’s face. Of course she wasn’t going to take no for an answer, when had she ever?

“Here, try this one on! It’s a one piece so I never wore it but I think you’ll like it.” The top half of a bathing suit appeared just above the door, and she had to stand on her tip-toes to snatch it.

She still couldn’t believe how ridiculously extravagant this was. A changing station for an indoor swimming pool, seriously? But it was exactly the type of bougie she expected Bulma to have. It was cute, she would admit that, just a little unnecessary.

Chi-Chi hadn’t looked at herself in the mirror since getting ready early in the morning and slipping off her clothing now she kept her back to the mirror. The swimsuit was cute, a little revealing with a high leg and a virtually nonexistent back, but the blue and white stripes were cute, “It’s really cute Bulma I-” She feels the wind being knocked out of her sails when she finally turns to face the mirror.

_ Bruises.  _

On her hips, just peeking out of the bathing suit to taunt her. They were ugly, purple, and from Chi-Chi’s point of view, it was clear that they were shaped like someone’s large handprints. Bile suddenly bubbles into her throat, tears begin to burn her vision. She brings her hands up to cover her mouth, to stifle an inevitable sob. 

“Great! I’m gonna put on some music~!” 

A wave of emotions washed over her. Horror, shock, disgust...She felt so...ugly, so disgusting! He had left her with a physical reminder of what he did. There it was plain as day, his hands were  _ still  _ on her body. She thought she’d scrubbed herself clean but he’d been there the entire time and!-

_ Just breathe. Breathe, you’re strong and you’re going to get through this. _

She knows she can’t sit there for much longer without her friend getting concerned. The last thing she needs is to make her worry. Leaning forward she swipes at her undereye to get rid of any mascara that had bled during her initial bout of tears. Thankfully Bulma had left her a little coverup which she tied around her waist to hide the bruises and when she opened the door she saw Bulma fiddling with her phone and one of the speaker setups.

“Oh- You want a playlist or radio?”

“Radio’s just fine!” Chi-Chi settles into the lounge chairs, admiring the view. It’s gorgeous as usually, the sky awash in oranges and pinks, something about it was always so different from home it was comforting. Change had been comforting for her.

“This looks like a good one and- Ugh, Chi-Chi! The cover up? Really?” Bulma said, her face turning into a pout while she rolled her eyes, “Whatever, why am I not surprised?”

The raven-haired woman chuckled, “You’re not surprised because I’m always like this?”

_ “And as the night begins to take over we begin our set with a song that’ll hopefully get you in the mood for that hot date you’re going on! Emily by Blackbear.” _

Chi-Chi doesn’t even hear the DJ, she’s too busy in whatever conversation she and Bulma were carrying, she couldn’t remember it now because the second she hears the song her brain shuts off.

She’s there again. In the back of her car. She can feel the cold fabric of her seat on her back. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils, she wanted to gag on it, turn her head to the side and puke. His badge, which is hard and feels like ice, rubs the skin of her thigh raw with each thrust. His breath is hot in her ear, she can hear him moaning and whispering her name,  _ “Good girl Chi-Chi,”  _ He’s there! He’s hurting her! She wants him to stop! She wants him to just go away but when she tries to scream nothing comes out!-

Bulma sees the change in her friend’s face. It’s suddenly but there’s something so absolutely terrifying to see her go from happy, smiling, speaking to this...wide-eyed blank faced stare, “Chi-Chi…?” She chuckles, believing it to be a joke at first, “Oh haha, very funny Chi, cut it out! You’re scaring me!” But then she notices her skin draining of it’s color, the way her body begins to shake furiously, the look on her face changing to a look of pure terror. It doesn’t take her genius brain to realize that something is wrong, that something happened- “Chi-Chi! Hey, hey Chi! I’m here!” She’s got her arms wrapped tightly around her in a second, one hand going up to cradle her head while she shook and whimpered and finally began to sob uncontrollably, “It’s okay! Chi-Chi, you’re here! You’re at my house! You’re safe! You’re safe here with me okay? No one can hurt you here, no one.”

She doesn’t know what to do, she just knows that she needs to hold her, to bring her back from whatever state she had been dragged to, “Alexa! OFF!” She snaps the sound system, the song finally cutting out, “It’s okay Chi-Chi...Sssh…” She brings her hand up to stroke her hair.

When she returns, finally, she’s shaking, she’s crying and she’s being held. Her first fear which grips the better part of her brain for 30 seconds, thinks that it’s Officer Black, that she hasn’t left the car yet or that he came back to do it again, but the soft and feminine voice reaches her ears and travels to her brain. And then she’s confronted with another issue. 

She’s just broken down sobbing for no apparent reason in front of her best friend. And somehow that makes her crying even worse. Guilt tears shreds through her body: This wasn’t supposed to happen!   


“Sssh...Ssh...It’s okay I’m here now.” Bulma feels a lump form in her throat, “Chi-Chi what happened?” Her voice is soft and warm, she speaks tenderly the way a mother would comfort their child after a nightmare, “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“I…” Chi-Chi hiccups, letting her head rest against her friend’s shoulder, “I was raped.”

Suddenly something about her felt different. She felt...lighter? Finally saying it out loud, finally telling someone, made it feel so real that she thought it would cause her to feel worse but strangely...One side held relief. Relief that it wasn’t this huge ugly secret she had to bury. Relief that someone else knew, that she could finally explain why she felt the way she had. On the other side, shame. She was ashamed of the fact that this had happened to her, that she had let it happen to her. But also ashamed that she had dragged someone else into her mess. Was it fair for her to suddenly dump this on Bulma, no it couldn’t be.

Bulma’s breath catches in her throat, she leans back to look her crying friend in the eyes. She doesn’t believe it at first; maybe she’d heard wrong? That...That couldn’t have happened, not to Chi-Chi! But when she sees her,  _ really  _ sees her; sees the hurt, the pain, the fear...She knows it’s true, “Oh Chi...Oh…” She pulls her friend back into a tight hug and just holds her, holds her until the beautiful sunset crumbles away into inky blue darkness dotted with stars.

And finally, with the rapid approach of nighttime, Chi-Chi’s pained sobs fizzle into tired whimpers.

Bulma finally lets go of her friend, just a second to push back the loose pieces of hair that had fallen out of her bun. Her eyes are red-rimmed to, “When?”

“...” Chi-Chi thinks about lying, telling her it was weeks or maybe even months ago but she knew that wouldn’t match her behavior, she’d never had an outburst before and the blue-haired genius would know that, she would know that she was lying, “Last night.” She finally whispers.

“Oh Chi-Chi…” She pulls her friend back into a tight hug, pressing a hard kiss to her head, “You...We-” She tries to regain her own composure, she’s never dealt with a situation like this, she’d never been the one someone told, what did she do in this situation? “We need to go to the police-”

“We can’t.”

“Why?”

“It was a cop!”

There’s a long moment of silence that passes where Chi-Chi observes the confusion on her face, she hates to see her cry so she reaches out and wipes away her tears. She can see the look on her face, the countless number of questions. The story...needed to be told, and if they’d already gone this far was there any more humiliation she could face in talking about it? “Last night I left work late and I was driving a little fast I guess...So I got pulled over, a couple miles from home.” She sighed, wiping her nose with her arm, “And the cop who pulled me over asked me to get out of the car-” 

_ “Do you have any weapons on you? Anything that could poke, stab, or harm me in any way?”  _

“He frisked me, I thought it was just routine at first but something in me knew that something wasn’t right and-”

_ “I’m gonna need you to get in the back of your car.” _

“He told me to get into the backseat,” Chi-Chi swallowed hard, she wanted to puke, “I told him no but,” Tears sting her eyes again, “He pulled out a bag of angel dust and said if I didn’t do as he asked he would arrest me for possession,” Ah and there it was, the sting of shame once more, “So I got into the backseat and he-” She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. She can’t, she can’t,  _ she can’t!- _

Bulma reached out and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry Chi-Chi...I’m so so sorry, no one deserves that.”

“That song was playing when he did, that’s why I freaked out. I’m so sorry Bulma I-”

“Woah, woah, woah!” She wasn’t sure why but something in the way her friend had said that, she felt a bubble of anger pop deep within her, “Don’t! Don’t you ever apologize for being emotional Chi-Chi, what happened to you is not your fault and I can see on your face that you’re blaming yourself, it is not on you! It’s on that...that bastard!” She huffed, taking a deep breath, “Don’t apologize, okay? I love you so much Chi-Chi, you’re so brave, braver than I would have been. You have every right to get upset when something makes you think of that.” She’s hugging her again before she realizes, squeezing her practically.

“I asked him his name. Officer Black. I thought he was cute at first.” Her voice crackled.

Bulma takes in the information and nods, leaning her cheek against the top of her head, “You need to report Officer Black, what he did to you isn’t right. That’s rape and he needs to be punished for it.” She said gently.

She shakes her head whispering, “It’s my word against his, I didn’t report it when it happened. I should have-” There’s a rising panic in her voice when she talks and quickly she hears a soft ‘sssh…’ from her friend that causes her to quiet, sniffling, “No one will believe me Bulma.”

“I believe you Chi-Chi.” She pulled back to take in her disheveled appearance, “I believe you.” She had to take a little time to process everything that she’d said and she had...so many questions. Her biggest fear was pushing her friend too hard, she saw how upset she was, how distraught, there was only so far she would go, especially in her fragile state, “I know that you probably showered when you got home last night so there is much as far as DNA. And I know you don’t want to report it now, but you’re allowed to change your mind. This is gonna be a hard question so if you aren’t comfortable answering right now, let me know, kay? Did he use protection?”

She shakes her head. She can feel a pressure headache beginning to form behind her eyes, “I went out and bought Plan B this morning I don’t want-” Another shake of the head, she’s in disbelief. 

“Okay, that’s good. That was a really good idea Chi-Chi. Now, I don’t want to scare you, but I think you should let my personal doctor see you to run a test for any STDs. We can call him in the morning, you’re gonna spend the night here with me so I can take care of you.”

“Oh Bulma,” her voice is beginning to warble, heralding the inevitable onset of another meltdown, “Oh you don’t have to…”

The blue-haired woman is able to force a momentary smile on her face, “I want to, Chi. We’re gonna snuggle up in my bed and we’re gonna watch shitty romcoms and eat popcorn until we puke like we used to do.” Helping her up Bulma notices how her leg shifts, peeking out from under the cover-up, revealing deep purple bruises, “Are those from him?”

She nods, “He...He was so rough with me,” A hiccup. She let’s Bulma help her up and guide her back into the complex, down the hall and into Bulma’s bedroom and there’s little protest from her when Bulma sits her down on one of the couches before fumbling through her dresser drawers.

“Here.”

She accepts the oversized shirt graciously, taking a look at the front, “Varsity Beer Pong...You still have this shirt?”

Bulma feels a furious blush spatter her face. Now  _ that,  _ that brought back a very specific memory.

There’s a second of silence before Chi-Chi bursts into laughter, a move that leaves Bulma shocked, “Oh my God! I remember you won this the night that you called me crying from the bar because you thought you’d lost your phone!”

“Yep,” She finds herself beginning to laugh as well, “And then you picked me up and I puked out the passenger window every time we were at stoplight!”

They laughed, they laughed until they were crying, until Bulma almost wet her pants. Then it’s quiet, Chi-Chi sits cuddled under the blankets wearing the shirt that was probably 3 times too big for the both of them, and Bulma sits next to her wearing an old beat up crop top and baggy blue and white striped pajama pants, her arm around her friend’s shoulder, letting her rest her head in the crook of her neck, playing with her long, silky black hair in silence.

It’s somber, like someone died.

“You know I need to take pictures of your bruises Chi.” She whispered.

“I know.” A single tear slides down Chi-Chi’s face, “Can we sit like this for a little longer though?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Bulma took the photos, apologizing intermittently to her distraught friend and then they sat and cried together for what felt like forever, and soon the clock read 1 AM and Chi-Chi’s finally passed out in her arms and Bulma gained the courage to pick up her phone.

She’s doing this because she loves her friend.

Bulma:  _ Hey. _

Vegeta: _Hey._ _I thought you said you were never going to contact me again?_

Bulma:  _...Something bad has happened.  _

_ I don’t know who to talk to. _

_ I figured you might be the best choice. _

_ I know it’s late but this is really important. _

_ Do you think you could come over? _

Vegeta:  _ I’ll be over in 10. _

Bulma shuts her phone and frowns, turning to look at her friend and biting her lip, running a hand through her hair and whispering, “I want you to get justice for what happened, I’m doing this because I love you and care about you...kay?” She could only pray that she would understand.


End file.
